Asteroid Shower
by StillDoll027
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Breaking Dawn, in Edwards POV. The Volutri return to haunt the lives of Bella and her family, with the help of Daniel, who pocesses a rare and dangerous tallent
1. AN and Prologue

AUTHORS NOTE:

I do not, at the current time, own a copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

I may be able to nick my friends from time to time, but at the moment, nothing permanent.

This piece of work is made up from my imagination, and, any resemblance to events, locations or persons is entirely coincidental.

PREFACE:

Even when I wasn't near her, I could hear her screams. They weren't only echoing in my own mind, but in those close to her. I had never felt so helpless. And every time she screamed, I felt her pain as my own. I rarely left her side. Rennesme and Jacob were also permanent sleepers next to her bed, staying to plead with her to wake up and not to leave them. Nothing helped.

Nothing Ever Helped.

Alice took it upon herself to search Bella's future, but often stated that, because she had never encountered whatever was happening to Bella, her future was fuzzy. But there was only one thing I was asking about, but that was the one thing Alice could never answer.

And so the suffering continued.


	2. Our Anniversary

CHAPTER 1: OUR ANNIVERSARY

The bright Forks countryside flew past Bella and myself, racing as always to the home of my family. Bella also saw them as her family, and my family also saw Bella as one of their own.

Not that I gave them much choice.

Our daughter, Rennesme, was waiting up ahead with Jacob, a family friend and werewolf. Bella had met Jacob while she was human and developed a… relationship with him. And, while Bella wished it had not gone to that extent, Jacob fell in love with her. And, in a way, Bella fell in love with him, too. Naturally, I was heartbroken, even when she tried to convince me I was the only one she loved. Because I knew, no matter how much she loved me, a small part would always love Jacob. And it was my fault. I had left her broken, with only Jacob to stitch her up. Those wounds didn't heal easily. I brought this upon myself. I had only myself to blame….

Only Myself.

It had suddenly become apparent that I had stopped, whilst deep in thought. Bella was at my side, staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Edward? Edward, is everything alright?"

Her eyes scanned my face, searching for an explanation to my strange behaviour. I managed to smile reassuringly.

"Everything's alright, love. Just thinking about the past."

Bella's look of concern was replaced by a look of confusion.

"The past?"

I touched her arm.

"Really, love, I'm fine."

She continued to stare at me, her eyes filled with questions.

"Come on, Alice has something to tell us.'

Her face broke out in a grin.

"It's probably just that I have no fashion sense and instead of wearing this I should be wearing lace and frills with tight black jeans."

I looked at her, shock apparent on my face. She laughed.

"How did you know all that?"

'Rennesme. After growing up with Alice and Rosalie, it's expected that she know the latest fashion."

I continued to stare at her, dumbfounded, while she beamed at me.

"Come on, Alice is waiting."

2.1 seconds later, I realised something:

"Bella?"

10m ahead of me, she stopped and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Happy Anniversary."

--

Everyone was waiting on us as we arrived, hand in hand, upon the front step. Through the window, I saw Alice pacing, Jacob hugging (in a way that would make my temper fly in any other situation) Rennesme, Rosalie and Emmett interrogating Jasper about Alice's vision, which he didn't know anything about (to his displeasure) and Esme and Carlisle sitting calmly, as if they already knew what was wrong. They didn't. I was frantically checking everyone's minds as we climbed up the steps. Alice was guarding her mind against me, just like last time…

Last time.

As we approached the door, I heard Alice pause in her pacing. The rest of the family stopped what they were doing, and looked at Alice. The silence was ringing in my ears. I slowly reached out to turn the door handle, but before I could, the door was yanked open and Alice stood there, fuming. She stood aside to allow us to come inside, but we were barely inside before Alice retorted "Finally." And slammed the door.

"You guys took forever! What if someone was invading and you took too long and we all _died_?!"

Bella laughed a shaky laugh. "You worry too much, Alice, Edward and I would be there to fight along side you, no matter what."

Alice seemed to accept this, but nothing could stop the stream of insults streaming from her mind to my own. I winched at the stinging words. Bella saw and hurriedly asked "What is it, Alice? What did you see?"

Alice continued to glare at me for another 1.8 seconds before turning to Bella. I could see defeat taking over her body. Some how I already knew the answer, even though she was still guarding her mind from me.

"The Volturi." She whispered.

Everyone gasped. We all remembered the last time we were involved with the Volturi. Rennesme shook violently at the memory and clung to Jacob.

"What?! What did you see, Alice?" I demanded, "What did you see?! Show Me!"

Alice looked uncomfortable. This had obviously not gone the way she planned. She hurriedly looked at the rest of the family, before, in defeat, turning towards me and unblocking her mind. The last thing I saw before the vision took over me was the fear in her eyes…..

_There was a dark room, filled to the brim with robed people. One lay in the centre of the dark room, with another standing above him, chanting a fast paced chant. Another lay in the corner, gasping for air and crying. The figure above them shuddered at the sound of torture coming from this creature. Suddenly, the chanting fastened and the main figure began to shudder. When it finally came to a stop, the figure lay there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. I listened as it slowed and finally creased. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement in the shadows, and turned to see a figure situated in the darkness, watching intently. After considering the situation for a few moments, I saw him move into the light;_

_And then Aro spoke:_

"_Welcome, Daniel, to our sacred family. Your talent will be much appreciated. Now, I understand that Marcus had informed you of your mission…?"_

_The figure on the floor struggled to stand and when he did, he turned to Aro, and I saw his blood red eyes glittering with anticipation. There was a cruel smile on his lips as he replied: "Yes, master. I understand my mission. Destroy Bella Swan. I will not fail."_

_And then the figure in the corner whimpered. And I saw her face for the first time…_

_Jane lay in the dark corner, with Alec hovering protectively above her. The pain in his eyes showed how much it hurt him to see his sister lying limp and colourless. Daniel turned towards the source of noise and flashed a smile at it._

_Jane's eyes snapped open, and I gasped. Her eyes widened in terror as she screamed a piercing scream. But that's not why I gasped._

_Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, which, given the circumstances, would of made her pretty. Amidst all the screams, there was a low laugh, that got louder and louder… until it entirely drowned out the screams…_

"NO!"

I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me, eyes opened in anticipation, worry etched on their faces. Voices filled with fear sounded around me. Bella's reached me first:

"Edward, Edward, are you alright? What did you see Edward? Edward?!"

I managed to get my rage under control and then Alice and I spoke as one:

" It's the Volturi, their plotting, planning, with the help of a new recruit…. and their after someone… someone they want to destroy…."

"Who?" Jasper said, horror and fear on the edge of his voice.

Alice paused, and turned expectedly to me. I gulped and found my voice once more.

"Bella." I whispered.

Silence rung around me. My family seemed to freeze, eyes widened with shock and horror. Tension rose in the room but Jasper didn't bother to even try to calm it. No-one spoke, no one even breathed…

And then Rennesme screamed.

**OOOHHH... what do you thinks going to happen?! If you want to find out what happens, click that pretty review button down there and review... I'll post the next chapter when I get...um, 5 reviews. :) Over and Out! xoxo Annoying**


	3. Alice's Vision

CHAPTER 2: ALICE'S VISION

CHAPTER 2: ALICE'S VISION

Voices filled the air as everyone began speaking at once; their voice's filled with worry, fear and anger.

"Are you sure their after Bella, Alice?.. Mum, it isn't true, is it? Their not coming back are they?!.. Don't worry Bella, we won't let them near you… Bella, love, it's okay…" Only Bella was silent, seeing nothing and hearing no one. She shivered, as if her blood had ran cold. I reached out to touch her, but she backed away, eyes wide with terror. Everyone crowded around her, trying to comfort and reassure. Jasper stayed back, trying to calm the situation, but it was easy to see that it was beyond him, and that we were overwhelming him. Bella's eyes moved over everyone's in the room, and as they fell on Jaspers, they widened and she yelled "STOP!"

Everyone froze, blinking as Bella drew herself to her full height.

"Can't you see your overwhelming poor Jasper?!"

Like clockwork, everyone turned to survey Jasper, who was slowly getting the situation under his control. They all stared at him as if they had never seen him before and after 3.7 seconds, began apologizing.

'Sorry Jasper… We didn't know, man…"

With everyone distracted, I went to Bella's side. I reached out to comfort her once more, but she only whispered "Don't Edward."

"Love, are you alright?"

She turned to me then, confidence, bravery and a little defiance sparkling in her eyes. I became aware that everyone was listening intently on her answer.

'I'm fine Edward, really."

I sighed. Bella was certainly as stubborn as she had always been. I opened my mouth to tell her not to down play anything, but was silenced by the glare from Bella's eyes. Instead I turned to the clock.

"It's late. Rennesme, shouldn't you be in bed? You have school tomorrow."

Immediately, Rennesme was on the defensive.

" Dad you can really expect me to go to school when _this _has happened, can you?" she asked in a tone of disbelief. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Sweetheart, your mother will have enough on her plate to worry about without having you to-"

"Edward, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Bella said with a sigh.

"Like hell she does."

Somehow, Emmett found an excuse to laugh at this. Everyone turned to stare at him with shock on their faces, causing him to state "Well, it's not as if miss a _few _days of school is going to make that much of a difference. I mean-" breaking off at my anger, Alice's annoyance, Esme's disappointed face and Rosalie's lethal glare.

"What?"

As I turned back towards Rennesme, I heard the whooshing of air, the sound of impact and Emmett crying "Ouch! What was that for?!" to which Rosalie replied "Shut up and Listen!"

Rennesme brought herself out of Jacob's arms and brought her hand to my head. She showed me herself holding Bella's hand as Aro approached, sullenly….

"Absolutely Not."

Rennesme blinked, taken by surprise. No one had ever denied what she wanted, especially when she _showed _them what she wanted.

"What was it, Edward?" Alice asked curiously. To her displeasure. She could not see Rennesme's, or Jacob's for that matter, future, meaning she had to rely on me to relay information.

"She wants to be there when we face the Volturi." I answered with a mixture of disgust and sorrow in my voice. Rennesme flinched and Jacob drew her into his arms.

"Edwards right. Absolutely not." Jasper exclaimed.

"You could be seriously hurt," Alice said.

'Not to mention killed." Carlisle cut in.

"But I want to help!" Rennesme wailed.

"No."

Rennesme turned, shocked, to Bella.

"But, Mum-"

"No, Their right. You will not be there."

"But, Mum, I-"

"Go to bed, Rennesme,"

"Bella, don't you think she should be-" Jacob began before breaking off at the sight of Rosalie and my faces. "Umm, never mind." Jacob finished; as Emmett had to hold Rosalie down to prevent her from jumping of top of him. I merely glared at him, hatred flowing out of my eyes, causing him to gulp.

"No. Rennesme, bed."

But Rennesme stayed exactly where she was. I glared sternly at her.

"Rennesme, your mother told you to go to bed. Now go." I said in a cold voice.

I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Fine." She said using the same cold tone I had used, "But I _will _be there" she added before tearing herself from Jacobs hold and running upstairs. I as sure I heard a sob before her bedroom door slammed, causing both Bella and Jacob to wince. Bella regained herself first, and turned towards us.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, her voice no longer alike a wind chime, but dead, like I had heard it so many times before.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Ok, I AM SOOO SORRY!

IT'S OFFICAL!

i have writers block

._.

I Know!

DAMN YOU STUPID BRAIN! WE'RE ALL VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!

Um, I'm up to the part where Bella is facing the Voutri – but I don't know where to go from that. Does anyone have any ideas!?!?!?!

Eek! Again, I'm soo sorry. I'll try and write soon!

Xoxo Annoying


	5. The Plan

CHAPTER 3: THE PLAN

"The plan," I said, "is for you not to get hurt." Bella's face screwed up in disgust.

"That's your plan?!" She asked in a tone that seemed both shocked and sarcastic at the same time, " Really, Edward, that's _always_ your plan."

I grinned at her, despite my burning rage:

"At least I'm consistent."

I could tell she wasn't taking this seriously, so I added "Bella, I won't let anything hurt you. Or Rennemse. But, you _need _to take this seriously.

Bella glared at me.

" At what point did you think I wasn't taking this seriously, Edward?"

I frowned.

"Knowing you, you're probably thinking of going to Italy. **By Yourself**, I might add."

Bella gazed coolly at me.

"That was exactly what I was planning. That way none" she said gesturing to everyone behind her "of you get hurt."

"Umm…" Rosalie tried to interject, but I was too fast for her.

"I will not allow that."

Bella's gaze hardened.

"When did you start making my decisions for me?" she asked, fury dripping from her voice.

"Hey, Edward.." Jasper began, but, again, I was too fast.

"When you married me."

This time, Bells didn't try to hide her fury, it was apparent on her face.

'You can't DO that, Edward. I _will _go if I want to and _you _can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I –"

"IS ANYBODY GOING TO LISTEN TO OUR IDEAS?!" Emmett interrupted, his face no longer smiling but grave in thought.

"NO!" Bella and I answered simultaneously. We glared at each other, before childishly turning out backs on each other.

"Edward, Bella." It was Emse. "Listen to what they have to say. It may help Bella change her mind" my face broke into a wide smile, despite Bella's hiss, "or it may confirm her plan" My grin slid off my face: I could almost see Bella grinning. I merely grunted to acknowledge she had spoken. I turned towards them, nodding.

"Okay, what've you got?" I asked, ignoring a snort from Bella's direction.

"It won't change anything, Edward." Bella's voice breaking on my name. Suddenly, I realised the extent this was hurting her. I went to her side, and took her hand before squeezing it. I briefly felt it relax before locking up again.

"Bella, love, at least let them speak." Bella hesitantly met my gaze, searching my face for trickery or deception. Upon finding none, she sullenly nodded. In the hall, I heard someone shift their weight.

"To bed, Rennemse." I called. I heard a sniff, before the sound of feet on stairs and her bedroom door slamming once more. Jacob winced again, but Bella composed herself, her eyes on Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

Quickly changing her mind at the look on my face. Jasper looked at us thoughtfully before speaking:

"We think we should gather up the gang again, but this time, we fight." Jasper concluded, eyes on me to avoid the fury Bella was spitting at him, "What do you think?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Bella:

"What do I think? WHAT DO I THINK?! Really, Jasper, that has to be the _dumbest _idea I have ever heard! We PROMISED they wouldn't fight for us! We can't go back on our promise like that!"

"Err, Jazz, I can't see that working either. Sorry." Alice interjected. Bella nodded.

"You see?! There's only one way to end this, and that's – "

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Italy. Alone." I spat. Bella was really getting on my nerves today.

"I will not allow anyone else to be hurt." Bella stated.

"And I will not allow you to be harmed," I shot back, letting the agony in my voice show. Bella flinched.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. I took her hand again and squeezed.

"Alice, when do you see them coming?" I asked, scanning her mind quickly.

"Oh!" She gasped, and immediately began searching. After a few seconds, her eyes went blank. I watched as the future us went to meet with Aro and his guard, the future me glancing at the calendar on my way past. It showed Friday, the 13th of October…

"That's only a few weeks from now!" I said with disbelief in my voice. My family turned from Alice to Me.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, speaking for the first time.

I didn't need to look at the calendar. I had already done the maths.

'Two weeks from now."

Carlisle nodded.

"There's no other way then."

Jacob and Jasper nodded sullenly.

"The newborn must perish." Jasper concluded.

Bella looked down, sobs choking in her throat.

"The pack will support you. Sam's too." Jacob added as an after thought.

This made Bella's head shoot up like a bullet.

"I am _not _sentencing Sam and Jacob to death." Bella hissed at me through her teeth. She shook her head. "I won't."

'Aww, come on Bella! You think I'm gonna miss out on this? Your practically family! No way I'm gonna sit around and do nothing!" Jacob retorted with a snort. Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about Rennemse, Jacob? Edward? What are we going to do about her?"

"That's simple." Jacob answered.

I quickly scanned his mind – to see what kind of plan he had conducted. Jake was right, \it _was _simple.

"Of course! Brilliant Jake!" I complimented.

"What?!" Bella asked suspiciously.

I looked towards Jacob. "Shall you tell her, or shall I?" I asked politely.

"Be my guest." Jacob answered just as politely.

"WHAT?!"

"I can see Renné…" Alice mentioned in a low voice, "Does that mean…."

"No! No, Jake, Edward! We can't bring Renné or Charlie into this! What if something happened to them? I could never live with myself!" Bella screamed at no-one in particular.

"The risk is minimal." Alice interjected, "I can see both Renné and Charlie's futures just fine."

Bella didn't reply, only looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please." I saw Bella's despair, I wouldn't let anything make her this sad.

Which is why it pained me to say this:

"I will protect them Bella. With my life."

Seeing it pointless to argue anymore, Bella merely nodded before collapsing into tearless sobs. I hugged her close to my body as the pain shot through me. I tried to

ignore it as I turned to the rest of the family.

"So that's the plan?"

"That's the plan."

I looked at the clock again.

"It's late. We should go." Bella nodded, and, as she pulled herself away from me to take my hand, I saw the undying look of agony in her eyes. That look haunted me the entire journey home.

"Some anniversary." I heard Bella mutter beside me as she went to change out of her tear stained clothes. When she was safely out of the room, I went to retrieve her gift to her. It was exactly where I left it, which meant Bella hadn't gone snooping. I went into the shared bedroom, finding her emerging from the wardrobe. I held the small velvet box towards her and watched her eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger.

"You promised." She said in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't spend anything, I promise." Her glare softened.

"It wasn't your mothers?"

"I was given it as a gift, and now I want you to have it." Bella pouted "Open it." Bella hesitated before her curiosity took over. She took the little box from me and opened it. She gasped at the 32 carrot gold locket inside (**Is there such a thing as a 32 carrot gold locket? Alwel, now there is.) **and the box slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor. The chain sparkled in the light, suddenly exposed. Moments later our lips met in a desperate embrace. When we eventually broke apart, we just held each other. Finally, Bella spoke: "Do you want your present now, too?" I bent down to retrieve Bella's locket, avoiding her question. I straightened up and slipped it around her neck before answering: "I thought we weren't doing that…" I asked in a amused tone , causing her to roll her eyes.

"I didn't spend anything, I promise." Bella said, smirking at me. That undying agony in her eyes was still apparent.

"What is it?"

Bella's smirk just got bigger.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I groaned. "If only I could read your mind just this once!"

Bella merely stared at me.

'Oh?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

'Oh!"

I eagerly approached her before hugging her close. Slowly, foggy human memories and clear, pristine vampire ones filled my mind. Bella stood perfectly still against me, concentrating like mad. It took all of Bella's concentration to get like this, and the slightest thing could draw her away from this concentration…

My lips for example.

Bella's memories came to a abrupt halt, and , as she kissed me back, we both gave in to the fighting passion that overtook us both.

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE, OH, PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Meadow

CHAPTER 4: THE MEADOW

The next two weeks were some of the longest ever for me. We escorted Rennemse to Rennés' house in Jacksonville the night after we learned of the Volutri's plans. Renné was more than happy to take her, but Rennemse was less than happy about it, and, as a result, refused to talk to anyone but Jacob whenever she called. Of course, this only caused Bella to become even more depressed, a look of sorrow always etched on her face. Three times, she tried to go to Italy alone. The first time she was only stopped by Emse, who was checking the household accounts, discovering that a large amount of money had been spent on a single plane ticket to Rome, Italy (**AN: Yes, I know the Volturi reside in Volterra, Bella was planning on purchasing a plane ticket to Volterra when she arrived in Italy, so Alice wouldn't see before it was too late.**)Fortunately, she realised what was happening and informed me. I met Bella at the departure lounge, where she was hiding behind a newspaper. As I sat next to her, I heard he inhale in shock before I spoke:

"I thought we weren't doing this." I accused in a exhausted tone. Bella didn't meet my eyes.

"How did you.."

"Esme noticed a large amount of money was spent on a single ticket to Rome."

She smiled grimly.

"We agreed on a plan, but no one said I couldn't go." I frowned at her.

"I did." Bella sighed.

"Edward please."

I slowly got up, holding out my hand to her.

"Come on,"

Bella glanced towards the check in, which was now open. She knew I was faster, but maybe that wouldn't stop her trying.

"I will go get you," I promised, and she sighed again before taking my hand. Two minutes later we were on highway home.

"So why me through what you were thinking?" I pleasantly asked. Bella scowled at me.

"I was thinking I could without anyone getting hurt, if you must know." Bella answered grumpily. I sighed.

"You do realise that your going to always have a babysitter from now on, don't you?" Bella just continued to scowl at me as I flashed her favourite crooked smile at her. She remained in a sulk the entire journey home, and, when she arrived home, refused to talk to either Emse or me for two days, me for three. She would constantly just sit and stare into space for hours on end, not saying a word, and if she wanted to talk, it was to Alice, or Rosalie, or, eventually, Emse. Although, after escaping both Emmett and Jacobs's grasps, it became apparent that Bella needed two babysitters, one of which was always Alice or I. Bella didn't make too many escape attempts after that. She just fell further into depression, often speaking it no one for days on end. She stopped hunting and flinched away if anyone tried to speak or touch her. I found myself glued to her side, thinking if I left her out of my sight, she would crack under pressure completely. She didn't, of course, but the possibility wasn't far in my mind. Whenever she caught me staring she would smile that didn't meet her eyes. Every time I tried to talk about it, Bella would either fall silent or run off, myself not far behind.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When the Friday came, everyone was tense. Jacob and Bella were stressed because Rennemse hadn't called the night before. Alice sat, perfectly still, trying to see the future, but, for some reason, it was blank, like it had vanished. A small amount of frustration was shown on her face, and it continued to grow as she failed to any clue of what to expect. Emse was in the kitchen, polishing the already clean sliver wear with anticipation on her face and in her movements. Carlisle was in his study, trying to get some medical records up to date, but was finding it hard to concentrate. Jasper was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm everyone down, and Emmett and Rosalie… well; they weren't doing anything, really, just sitting around, not moving or speaking.

Somewhere in the house, a clock was ticking painfully slowly, it's movements loud and clear, a sharp click! that made Bella wince. Jacob had taken up pacing, sometimes pausing to glance at Bella or myself, before returning to the dull shuffle. I myself stood at the window, occasionally scanning the minds of my family. Their thoughts were mostly the same: filled with fear, hopelessness and despair. Their faces mirrored their thoughts and I felt a wave of guilt sweep over me. I was, quite possibly, sentencing them to a death, or whatever it was called, they didn't deserve. I opened my mouth and said so,, only to be answered by hard glares directed at myself.

"We won't desert you.' Emmett argued.

" Bella's our family too." Rosalie stated, glancing at Bella, who had seemed to ignore the comment.

"And we'll be there to the end, fighting for you." Esme finished.

"Whatever the end may be." Jacob added/.

I nodded stiffly, seeing no point in arguing. I once again directed my attention to the window.

_Edward._

I froze, replaying the voice in my head, before turning towards the source of it: Bella sat, concentrating intently, on the edge of the couch, eyes fixed on me.

"Yes, love?" I murmured quietly in a soothing tone. The room became oddly silent, all attention on Bella and myself. Even the clock stopped ticking.

Edward, I just want you to know how much I love you. So Much Edward. So much it hurts.

"I know Bella, and I to you."

Cracking the first real smile in days, Bella beamed at me, before breaking down into tearless sobs. I raced to embrace her, holding her close to my body, soothing her with my voice and my lips. Gasping, she looked up at me.

"Edward, what if-"

Suddenly, there was a shrill ring, interrupting Bella. I frowned, glancing at the phone is displeasure, before answering it.

"Hello?"

'Edward!?"

Everyone froze. It was Renné.

"Renné? What's wrong?" I asked in a panicked way. Jasper had given up trying to calm everyone down.

"I was… just…. wondering…"

"Renné?"

All of a sudden, the phone was out of my hands, and Bella was talking:

"Mum! Mum?! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

There was a sudden silence.

"Oh, Bella. I was… just wondering… if Rennesme was with you." Renné finished with fear and worry in her voice. The phone fell out of Bella's hand, but before it could hit the floor, it was caught.

"What happened?! When did she go missing?!" Rosalie asked in a hurried worried tone. I understood her worry: Rennesme meant the most to her besides Bella and myself. Possibly Jacob also. It was difficult to tell, he was on the ground, shaking (**AN: I'm sorry! I couldn't resit! Don't hunt me down!**)

"Oh, Rosalie. Well, yesterday she went for a walk. I asked her to wait until Phil or I could take her, but she claimed she wouldn't be long, and left. I haven't seen her since. I've been searching since 8:30pm last night."

"oh."

Silence.

"So you hasn't turned up there?"

"No, but we'll call if she does."

"Thanks Rosalie. I'm so very sorry."

"It's not your fault, Renné."

"I better start looking again."

"We'll start too."

"Good luck."

"Goodbye. Renné."

And with that, Bella's world crumbled. Tearless sobs resounded from her chest again as I held her close to me.

"Bella, shh!"

'Edward, oh, Edward.."

"Everything's ok."

"They have her, Edward, they have her."

"Love, who has her?"

"The Volturi. They have her, Edward. That's why Alice can't see. The Volturi kidnapped her,"

Silence.

"Bella, there may be millions of reasons why I can't see." Alice whispered, but I could see she believed what Bella was saying. I stubbornly disagreed.

"Rennesme is on her way here as we speak, Bella. You'll see."

Bella mere moaned and shook her head. The room fell silent, until…

"It's time." Emmett sighed sadly. We rose, turning towards the clock, which bore the time 1:00pm. Bella shivered (shuddered?) and turned towards the door. I followed, my hand never leaving hers.

"Everyone ready?" I sullenly (**Sullen… Cullen. HA! I just realized that!**) asked. No-one replied, verbally, at least.

Ready.

_Ready!_

_Born Ready._

I nodded, and opened the door.

"Lets go."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Aro was waiting with his guard when we arrived at the meadow, Bella clinging to me. At his side, stood Marcus and Caius and that strange newborn from Alice vision. The remainder of Aro's guard stood at the edge of the forest, tensed like a spring, ready to pounce at the command. I stiffened. We were outnumbered 10 – 1. Rosalie emitted a low hiss in Aro's direction, and Carlisle held up a hand to silence her.

_Ready Edward?_

I nodded. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro, my friend. It's been so long. Las-"

"I come with a burden to bear, dear Carlisle." Aro interrupted, his tone hard and cold, "It has been decided that Isabella Maire Cullen is too dangerous to remain alive."

"WHAT!?!"

"Edward, please…" Carlisle murmured, but I continued regardless.

"Bella's too dangerous to remain alive?! That's like saying that Jane's too dangerous to re-"

"I agree with you, Edward."

I stopped, dumbstruck. Aro was agreeing with me. There was still hope.

"Jane was far too dangerous to remain in the vampire state. She was dealt with little on two weeks ago."

Oh. It was Jane he was talking about.

"How do you mean… dealt with?" Rose asked cautiously. Aro turned towards her.

"Ah. Rosalie! How are you?" Rosalie did not reply "Ah, well. Bring forth the first captive!"

Alice and I exchanged glances. Neither of us had any idea what was happening, a first for us. There was a sound of scrambling, a murmuring of voice, and that's when I heard it.

_Daddy!_

I froze.

_Daddy, get Mummy run! _Rennesme's thoughts pleaded. I shook my head, causing Bella to shoot me a confused glance.

"Edward?"

Before I could reply, though, Aro's guard parted.

And Rennemse was thrust forward.

**Last chapter for a while. Mail me if you have any ideas for me, I'm broke.**

**Also, read and review. I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH!**


	7. The Newborn

_Hey Hey what's happening! Ug you'll never believe this but I actually got banned from the computer! I had this chapter done before Christmas but when I went to upload it, my Dad came in, started yelling at me for being on the computer "without permission (or sum shit like that)" and promptly banned me from the computer. He even changed the password! I'm actually typing this out at my local public library (oh yeah, go me)_

_Heres hoping you all had a merry christmas and a very good year, especially __allison reeve, who helped me with this chapter (I thought she should be credited ____ )_

_Also thanks to my readers, including (if I don't mention you, I'M SORRY! I CAN"T WORK OUT THE SYSTEM TO FIND OUT HOW TO DO STUFF! MESSAGE ME AND I WILL ADD YOU!) __**TayliaNinja, **__dazzled-dreamer__, Alison reeve and iheartemmettcullen (don't we all?)_

_Ok, here we go!_

CHAPTER 5: THE NEWBORN

Bella gasped and her eyes widened. Hand outstretched, she took a shaky step towards Rennemse before being restrained by Jasper, Emmett and myself. Jacob was running methods of torture and death through his mind, but they were directed at Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle for restraining him.

"Your despicable!" Jacob spat at them, "Stealing a 3year old girl from her grandmother!"

"That's lower than low," Emmett growled.

"Stole… from her grandmother?" Aro exclaimed in surprise, "We found her with the Amazon Clan, trying to convince them to come help you."

"Rennemse?" I murmured quietly.

_It's true, Daddy_

"But why steal Rennemse if you want Bella?" I shot at them.

"Perhaps I can answer that." The voice came from behind us.

I whirled around in surprise; I hadn't anticipated this: Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen stood, with Garrett, Zafrina, Benjamin, Maggie, Vladimir and Siobhan standing not far behind. None of them showed any surprise at what they saw: Bella, Rennemse and myself facing off against the Volturi. Again. How did we get into these situations?

"Tanya…" Bella cried, "You must leave, now! All of you!"

"The reason they stole Rennemse is because they know Rennemse is one of the things Bella holds dear to her. That she loves truly, and so she would do anything to keep her safe." Tanya ignored Bella, her eyes never leaving my face.

"How low can you go?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"This is no concern of yours, mutt." Caius answered acidly. Jacob flushed.

"Like hell it isn-"

Jacob broke off, eyes fixated on Rennemse face. Tears streaming down, Rennemse gazed back at him…

_This is all my fault._

Aro looked on, puzzled by the expressions on both Jacob and Rennemse's faces.

"What in the world..?" he mutterered, before shaking his head. "Later." Aro turned expectantly towards his newest "toy".

"May I present the newest member of my extended family: Daniel. His power is exceptionally powerful, we call it a "Counter Reverse."" Aro explained. Daniel remained expressionless. Emse's eyebrows arched.

"A counter reverse? What on Earth do you mean, Aro?" Emse asked in a cautious tone.

"What I mean, darling Emse," Aro nodded towards her, "Is that Daniel is quite possibly the most dangerous vampire among us gathered here today – possibly in the world!"

"And you came here to destroy Bella!" I scoffed. Carlisle hushed me.

"So where does this lead us, Aro?" he asked sadly, the sorrow apparent on his face. Aro looked untroubled by my fathers sorrow, his mask of understanding gone, "We will not allow you to harm Bella or Rennemse, and, although we are out numbered, we will fight you for them. What did you hope to achieve by coming here today? HAPPINESS? JUSTICE?! So far all you have achieved is unnecessary suffering!"

"We came, Carlisle, to bring, as you say, happiness and justice, although you may not see it as such," Aro agreed, "And also to show you the might of the Volturi. But, we are not completely heartless: in exchange for Isabella's… _life_, we will not rob the lives of those in her clan and in those of her ally's clans. And we shall make sure Rennemse is educated… _correctly._ I really don't see the problem: Isabella won't crease to exist. Not at all! She will merely return to her original mortal status. An escape really…. a way back…"

"…sounds too good to be true…"Benjamin commented quietly. Aro turned in his direction, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone.

"But, of course, why am I telling you this? Surely it will be much easier if I merely… show you." Aro finished with a click of his fingers. Marcus, thinking glee thoughts, disappeared momentarily, before reappearing with a limp figure that both Alice and Myself recognized: Jane, green eyed and pale skinned (although not as pale as my families skin). She was gasping for air and regarding us with fear in her eyes. Someone behind me gasped (Garrett?) and Jane flinched. I noted how wonderful her blood smelt to me: not quite as wonderful as Bella's had been, but it made my eyes go black in desire. Jane whimpered.

"Now now, Edward." Aro scolded, "No eating my test subject." (**AN: Teehee! I always wanted to make Aro say that!**) Considering everybody else's facial expressions, he continued: "That's right everyone! This," he said gesturing towards Jane, "is the extent of Daniels power. He can change vampires back into mortals. The procedure is quite painful, even more so than the transformation _into _a vampire, but quite worth it, wouldn't you agree?"

_Yes._

"Rosalie," I hissed.

"Well, it's true." _Maybe I could take Bella's place…_

"There's no place to offer!" I shouted. I was fuming with rage! How dare Rosalie even consider that! It was as if we were discussing a holiday that we couldn't go on. Pleasant, simple matters. It made my nauseous to even consider it.

"No, there's not." Bella agreed almost silently with me. I paused, rethinking the situation. What had possessed Bella to agree with me? Alice gasped and I quickly scanned her mind. For some reason she was thinking of Frantelle Spring Water. Blocking me out. Fine. I would figure it out on my own. I replayed the situation in my head, trying to figure it out. Realization dawned on me and I turned in shock to find Bella had moved out of Emmett and Jasper grasps, trying to convince them she'd "be fine"! She turned to Aro and asked "So if I go through with this, you'll let my family and friends go free?"

"Certainly." Aro answered quietly, excitement coloring his features.

"Done."

I shook in horror.

"Not done."

Bella turned to me in… annoyance?

"Yes, if this is what it takes for you all to be safe, then _done._"

"Bella;" I moaned. Bella turned to Emmett and Jasper, and, with a silent vibration of her lips, asked them to restrain me. They nodded sadly and I snarled. A second was all it took for them to tackle me to the ground. Bella smiled sadly before mouthing the words "I love you" and turning to Aro. She walked briskly forward before stopping within four feet of him. Wordless, Aro directed Demetri and Alec forward, who restrained Bella from any escape attempts. Futile. Bella couldn't escape wven if she wanted to. "She just wants to protect her family!" I wanted to yell, but, for once, I found my throat closed up. Surely, I was in hell, watching my beloved tearlessly (for she could cry not) face her certain doom. But, what had I done to deserve this? I could think of nothing.

And then Aro commanded Daniel forward.

"Aro, isn't there another way? Can't we talk about this?" Carlisle pointlessly pleaded. Aro refused to meet his eyes, instead watching Bella in glee.

Daniel stopped in front of Bella, and cocked his head. He watched her for a few moments before:

"Salutations, Bella. My name is Daniel Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you, although, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"No, please, the pleasure is all mine." Bella replied breathlessly, before muttering "Daniel Morgan… why does that name sound so familiar..?"

Daniel smiled timidly at her. I growled at him, only Daniel took no notice and Alice shushed me. Jacob and Rennemse, finally standing together, looked on in horror.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this, Bella." Daniel apologized, and Bella's eyes flashed to mine. I looked back in shock.

_He means it. _Maggie thought's bombarded my head.

Whilst I was still trying to wrap my head around that, Daniel shifted into his hunting crouch. Bella inhaled in fear, but never showed how she felt. Demetri and Alec's grips tightened.

Daniel continued:

"Still, you murdered Marcus's wife, Didyme. And in cold blood too! You know the punishment for such act: death, not only to you, but to your coven. Even so, I feel Aro is being particularly kind-hearted, what, with the immortal status change and the sparing of you covens lives. Even taking your your and training her, so she won't make the same mistake you did. You are shown much kindness, Bella, even after the tedious crimes you've commited. But, I wonder... why?" Daniel asked curiously. All eyes fell on Aro's shaking body and he snapped "Get on with it!"

Daniel turned slowly back to Bella and approached her. As he leaned over her head, I could only watch in shock and horror.

Before he kissed her, Daniel whispered two words:

"Forgive Me."

And then Bella and Daniel's lips met, shortly before Bella fell to the ground, withering in uncontrollable spasms of pain. I howled in rage and sprung at him, Emmett and Jasper having released me. Everyone behind me dropped into attacking positions before charging forward. I barely heard Rosalie scream at Jacob to get Rennemse out of here, or Aro's deep bass snarls. To me, this was Phoenix all over again, except this time Emmett and Jasper weren't going to have all the fun killing the son of a bitch who hurt her. Emse, not fighting, picked up Bella and disappeared. I cared not. Bella was gone and I was going to make the person who made her go feel as bad as I felt.

"Why'd you do it?!" I screamed at him, "Why's you have to go ruin the tiny piece of happiness she had left?!"

"But – Aro..-" he stammered

"Aro lied! Didyme was dead before Bella was born. Before _I _was born! You killed her for nothing!"I continually screamed.

I vaguely heard Aro yell "Retreat! – only a handful of his followers remained. Many lay dead – Demetri and Caius included. Alec, not fighting, only protected Jane. Upon hearing Aro, he went to pick his sister up, but Aro sneered and said "She wouldn't last the journey." Alec's face showed his shock, but he followed orders. Quickly, Aro's party left the clearing. Victory.

No-one cheered.

Everyone but Carlisle and Alice gathered around Daniel and I (Carlisle and Alice worked on Jane).

"What say you?" Kate hissed at him: "Shall we kill him?"

_I gladly do it_s Vladimir's thoughts offered. I shook my head.

"If anyone's going to do it, it'll be me." I said dangerously.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Wait, before you kill me…" Daniel gasped.

Everyone, including Carlisle and Alice, paused.

"I truly… didn't know. Please forgive me."

No one replied. After his eyes shifted to and from each face, Daniel continued:

"I realize what I did was wrong, and I wish to repay my sins: Let Me Join You. I believe my gift may be of some use to you."

"No way."

"Edward!"

"No, Carlisle. Look at what he did to her! No way am I letting him close to her!"

"What happened to Bella?" Siobhan whispered to Maggie – thus triggering realization across my features.

"Bella!"

"Emse took her to the house – Jacob and Rennemse should be there as well." Jasper informed me. I nodded.

"Don't do anything to him." I instructed Emmett.

"But-"

I grimly grinned.

"He's mine."

Before anyone else could reply, I was running. Dread filled me with every step I took. Something in me noted the time as Bella's screams got louder: it was twilight, the time I had told Bella was the safest time for us….

How cliché.

_Yay! Chapter five is done! _

… _now what?_

_Oh, yeah! I need to start chapter 0-0. any ideas?!_

_Eeek! Help! Send me your ideas about what should happen next!_

_OH! And review! Vent your anger through pushing that little green button (is it green? I don't know…)_


	8. SIDE STORY DANIELS STORY!

SIDESTORY 1: DANIELS STORY

_**I actually based the character Daniel on my cousin, one of my friends, my almost boyfriend and a well spoken guy in my old Y9 class who had a passion for golf… all of whom were called Daniel, but were not the same person. The person Danielle (whom we meet later in the chapter) was based on my sister, ironically named Danielle. The More You Know!!**_

_**I haven't been doing this, so I better start!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: *grabs Kotobuki from "Those with Wings" by Natsuki Takaya.**_

_**AL: Say it! Say it and you'll get paid!**_

_**K: Annoying. Loudmouth does not own Twilight, only the characters Daniel and Danielle.**_

_**AL: What she said.**_

_**(Enter Raimon)**_

_**K: Raiman?**_

_**AL: What are you doing here?!**_

_**R: Anyone who wrongs Kotobuki shall receive the due punishment. Didn't you know that?**_

_**AL: (turns to Kotobuki) what is he talking about? I have no idea.**_

_**R: Shame *proceeds to ram sake AL's room – including all her Kingdom Hearts and Twilight stuff***_

_**AL: IEEE!**_

_**K: Raimon, you idiot! I was just doing my job!**_

_**R: oh. (Grabs Kotobuki and runs)**_

_**AL: h-Hey! Get back here!**_

_**Hey, just curious. I received the book Twilight for Xmas – does that mean I own it??? PM me with answers ASAP!! K?**_

_**ENJOY!!! (Written for the enjoyment of Allison Reeve!)**_

Pain.

All I knew was indescribable pain.

And all I wanted was the sanctuary of death.

I wanted to scream for death, to beg. Anything that would stop this endless, searing pain…

No.

I wouldn't give my captors the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain, of how I would gladly welcome death…

Silence is golden.

In amongst the pain, there was a low murmur of voices – who were they? And to who did they belong? To my captors? Or rescuers? Friends? Allies? Or mere enemies? They had all merged into one, toneless voice now.

But, even with all this happening, there was only one thing I was interested in: Danielle; my twin sister. What had become of her? Was she safe? Dead? Or was she like me: Better off dead? I didn't have the restraint to ask without screaming. So I thought about the thing that (if possible) caused the least pain:

The Past.

I thought of my mother and father: Georgia and Simon Morgan – vampire hunters. They didn't mean much to me, they were never around much for me and my sister, before being killed on a raid by, we were told, a vampire called James Powell when we were 14. _**(AN: Yes, **_**that **_**James :] )**_

I didn't even attend their funeral.

Almost everyone at Phoenix Senior High approached me or my sister to confide their sorrow for our loss. The fools. They didn't realize the extent of how far this thing went. What danger they were in every single day…

But one girl didn't approach me.

She was in my Biology class, 3rd session. She had pale skin, brown hair with chocolate brown eyes set in a heart shaped face.

Her name was Isabella Swan.

And I was in love with her.

She was unique, individual. She didn't belong to any of the clicks; she didn't need to. Shy, quiet while being well spoken – I had fallen hard and fast. At the end of our freshman year, I vowed to tell her how I felt, at the start of the next school year. However, it came and went and my feelings were still unspoken.

Finally, at the end of that faithful July, I braced myself: I _would _tell her the next day. I got to History, now the only class we shared, bright and early, but, Alas! She did not come to school that week.

Nor the next.

Suspicious, I went to ask the history teacher, Mr. Needham, what had happened to her. He sadly replied that she had left the school to live with her father in Forks, Washington.

Panic struck me: Forks?! That was several hours away, even by plane. I slowly began to accept it: I would never see her again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heartbroken, I dropped out of school, stayed at home, burning my Mother and Fathers vampire hunting, and tracking, gear. It was by far a outlived task, and I intended to finish quickly…

That was before I spotted a book on Vegetarian vampires.

Intrigued, as I had never heard of these so called _vegetarian vampires _before, I flicked through the book, stopping on the known locations of clans.

And almost had a heart attack.

Forks was circled on the map.

Panic filled me- I had to get to Forks, to warn her, to save her! My sister tried to talk me out of it, but I went to the airport regardless.

And there she was.

Standing in the arrivals area, Bella looked uncomfortable about something, standing with two figures next to her…

And then shock filled me once more.

Because the two figures were vampires.

One of them, a male, was obviously trying to calm her, while the other, a female, slowly turned towards me, until she was staring me down.

Bella and the male left, and the female beckoned me over. I went with out thinking.

"Hello, Daniel Morgan." The female greeted sweetly.

I froze.

"You've come to warn Bella about us, but did you ever stop and think that maybe she knew?" the female questioned.

"But –" I began, before the female let out a shocked gasp and whispered "but why?" to no-one in particular. I noticed her eyes were blank.

And then the male was beside us.

"Alice, she's gone." The male hurriedly said.

"I know Jasper" Alice told him, her eyes golden once more, "she left a letter for Edward."

"Whose Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Whose he?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice sighed.

"Daniel Morgan, son of Georgia and Simon Morgan – yes, the vampire hunters – and sister of Danielle Morgan. He came to warn Bella about us."

"Why?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh, because he loves her!" Alice said with a wave of her hand, to symbolize that the information she had just given was unimportant.

And then three more vampires were beside us, Orange, Black and Blonde. Alice approached Orange and began to explain the situation, only it was too quick for my ears, before finishing "She left this for you, Edward," holding out the letter.

Edward read the letter, snarled, and vanished. Blond and Black looked at me, confusion apparent on their faces, before vanishing with Jasper. The letter fell to the floor.

I picked it up, without thinking, and read it twice over:

_Edward,_

_I love you. I'm so sorry. He has my Mum, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I'm so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them, it will be a miracle. Thank them for me. Alice especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella._

I gasped. What was happening? She didn't _mind _they were dead?

"She'll be fine." Alice interjected.

I jumped – I thought she had left.

"How do you know?" I murmured.

"I can see the future." Alice answered, whispering the words to so low I almost couldn't hear them. Then she flashed a smile and vanished.

"Daniel!" I turned. Aw, crap. It was Danielle, running up to me, her face wide with horror.

"What were you thinking?!" she demanded, hitting me multiple times.

I blinked, staring at the now vacant spot where Alice had stood, only half listening to my sisters rant.

"…vampires! They could of killed…"

My head was spinning, trying to piece together what I that just learned:

Bella loved a vampire.

Impossible.

Bella _couldn't _love a vampire, because vampires don't have enough restraint – they would end up killing her.

And me with her.

"Daniel."

Bella couldn't die, she was my very life and soul, my very being!

"Daniel!"

She was far better off away from those monsters.

"Daniel!!"

I snapped back into being – what was happening? Oh, right. Danielle's rant.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" she demanded. I shook my head. She sighed.

"Honestly."

And then we were half walking, half sprinting across the crowded arrival terminal. We were both silent – talking was meaningless. Danielle continually threw me looks of worry, anger disgust etc etc. I ignored her. This was far bigger than her: I had to kill the vampires that threatened Bella so. Even if it killed me.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Years past. Danielle graduated and, assuming she was still alive, Bella also. There was a 90% chance she was. I googled her every day.

Eventually, I gave up plotting Edward Cullen's downfall. Obviously he loved her like she loved him, and, as long as he didn't hurt her, I wanted her to be happy.

Even if I wasn't.

Besides, every time I would decide on a plan, I would get a phone call from Alice, who would inform me of my plan, and it's weaknesses. How she got my number… I don't know. We aren't in the phone book. However, I realised how important Bella must have been to them, or they would have killed her already. And, as much as I loved her, I had to… let her go. She didn't belong to me, she never had. She belonged to Edward now.

My nineteenth birthday came and went eventless, and Danielle went off to university, leaving me alone and jobless. I found on the internet the marriage notice of Isabella Swan to Edward Cullen, and found I had been dreading it. I still loved her. But, she was taken, gone. My life was over.

I tried to commit suicide.

When that came out empty handed, I knew I had to leave. I had to get out of this country before it killed me. I decided to spend a small amount of my parent's fortune (payment from the government for the hunting of dangerous vampires) backpacking around Europe. Alone. Danielle had to study, and I couldn't very well call up any of my old school "friends", to whom I hadn't spoken to in years. I had no girlfriend. The timing was perfect. I have as long as I needed to forget about Isabella Swan and move on with my life.

Alice came to see me off.

She claimed she was heading to the Amazon, to converse with another clan. I cared not. It was her own business, not mine. I tried not to think about why she was going and tried to focus on where I was going.

But I couldn't.

I was always tense, everywhere I went. I started in Spain and worked my way East. Slowly. I wanted to try and enjoy myself. But, by the time I reached Italy, I was tired. I was sick of this world and all who inhabited it, especially a brown hair, brown eyed girl living in Forks.

That's when it happened.

A small, pale girl came up to me, and smiled. It was night, and I was awaiting a taxi to my backpackers. I looked at her, confused. Why was she smiling at me? I wondered. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?

"Hi." She greeted. I fidgeted. "I'm Heidi. And you are..?"

I swore under my breath. "Daniel Morgan."

She recoiled in shock, directly under the street light.

And then I realised:

"You're a vampire." I told her.

Quite suddenly, she leapt forward and hissed at me. I forced myself not to recoil.

"Daniel Morgan, son of Georgia and Simon Morgan?" Heidi demanded, a fierce scowl on her face.

I nodded.

And she beamed.

"Come with me."

"No."

Her smile faulted.

"Come with me." She said again.

"No."

Her smile vanished.

"We have your sister – come with us. Now."

"You have Danielle!?" I asked nervously, before something else clicked, "Wait, Us?"

And then two vampire males were beside us.

"Demetri and Felix" she introduced, her eyes never leaving my face.

"…Hi?"

Demetri and Felix looked at each other and smirked before suddenly disappearing…

And then… darkness.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The present hurts.

But, I just realised: the past hurts more.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two days.

Two days I've been subjected to this burning, searing pain that seems endless.

What's happening to me?

Am I being subjected to torture? No, I would surely of died by now.

Poison? No, that's far too civilized for bloodsucking creeps like them.

Could it be… the ultimate pain causing method?

I had only heard of this method once, from my father. He had made me promise to kill him or my Mum if this ever happened to them…

They were turning me into a vampire.

I tried to deny it, to scream "NO!", but, in my mind, I knew it to be true.

Fine.

That just makes it easier to kill them all.

Especially that Cullen Clan in Forks.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's now been three days, and the pain is only just starting to fade. Sometimes I can momentarily distinguish some of the voices surrounding me. One was Heidi's. I could never recognize any of the others.

Footsteps.

"How is he?"

"He is responding well. It is almost time, Aro."

A shuffling.

"Daniel, can you hear me?"

I didn't answer.

A pause.

"Daniel, you'll wake up shortly. Your sister has, of course, not been harmed, and shall continue not to be if you do exactly as we say. Do you understand?"

Again, I didn't answer.

More shuffling.

"Alert me the millisecond he wakes up." The one called Aro commanded.

"Yes, Lord."

Fading footsteps.

Silence.

And then, the sound of my heart rapidly beating.

Too fast.

Far too fast.

What was happening? Was it ending?

"Fetch the Lord!" Heidi screamed.

My heart was beating too fast – it was going to explode. "Bella" I thought desperately, to calm my heart. It worked.

Quite suddenly, there was nothing.

No pain, no noise, no heartbeat.

Nothing.

And I opened my eyes.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two years past – I had done little but anything but work up trust, especially with a short vampire called Jane, who could inflict a pain worse than the transformation itself.

We were, what you would call, mates.

And, I loved her.

But not as much as I loved Bella.

Speaking of Bella, Jane informed me she had been transformed little over 2 years ago, after giving birth to a ½ human, ½ vampire child.

I hated Edward Cullen then.

To know he had placed in this much pain, it made me sick.

Our hatred for the Cullen's was the only thing both Jane and I had in common.

We kissed.

And then I saw why Aro had recruited me.

Because then Jane fell to the ground and started screaming.

Her brother, Alec, was instantly by our sides, as was Aro, Marcus, Heidi, Felix and, a newborn Danielle. Aro grinned.

"You've finally unlocked your powers, I see." Marcus sneered, before taking my arm and leading me into another room. Janes screams quietened.

"I recruited you for a reason," Marcus confided, barely giving me time to take in the recent events, "You process the power to turn vampires back in to humans. We've been awaiting your arrival for a number of centauries."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I have a task for you. Complete it, and we'll never bother you or your sister again."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Turn Bella Swan."

I froze. I couldn't do that. I loved her.

"Do that, and you'll be free. Really, you'll be protecting her. You love her, right? You want her to be normal?"

I did. I did want that. More than anything.

"Than do it." Marcus whispered. "Do it for her."

I nodded.

"I will."

We went back out into the room. Everyone was staring at me. Quite suddenly, I was flung to the floor and Aro bit me. I struggled not to cry out. Every one, excluding Aro, Jane and Alec, who were huddled in the corner, started chanting in ancient Greek to words "The chosen one. He comes to save us. Praise him."

And then Aro spoke:

"Welcome, Daniel, to our sacred family. Your talent will be much appreciated. Now, I understand that Marcus had informed you of your mission…?"

I struggled to stand before turning to Aro and saying "Yes, master. I understand my mission. Destroy Bella Swan. I will not fail."

Jane whimpered.

I turned to her and grinned, only to stop when she started screaming once more.

And then Aro laughed, his laugh growing louder until it drowned out Janes screams.

"We leave at dawn."

_**Hope you liked this mini story!! I may write more, as I have no idea what I'm going to write about now :[ umm. Also. What do you think should happen? Help me out here!!**_

_**Also. Comment and I'll give you a cookie, caz**__** everyone loves cookies!**_

_**Xoxo **_


	9. Endless Pain And Suffering

_HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! How is everyone doing?? Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! But, I have been banned from the computer – did you know that if you throw a pool party without your parent's knowing and without them home, that they get really pissed? Yeah, I didn't. Plus my parent's seem to think that I'm failing Math at the moment, so I have to do remedial stuff. And before you ask, yeah, it's great fun. Because xy = x + y + z to the power of negative 15 or sum shit like that. God I hate math._

_Any way… you probably want to read this chapter. You didn't seriously come to listen to me complain, did you? Jesus, get a life! TeeHee. Just kidding. Enjoy this chapter::_

_The regular thanks for my readers: _TayliaNinja_**, **__dazzled-dreamer, Alison reeve and iheartemmettcullen. AND HUGE THANKS TO ALISON REEVE FOR ALL HER HELP – THIS WOULDN'T OF BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT HER!!_

_DISCLAIMER: _

_AL: *Grabs Jasper from… well, I guess you know* JASPER!!!_

_J: Ug. Get off me. ALICE! IT'S THAT CRAZY FANGIRL! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A RESTRAINING ORDER!_

_AL: Jasper, can you do something for me?_

_J: Will you leave me alone?_

_AL: Just answer the question_

_J: Fine_

_AL: YAY!! Here, just read this._

_J: Annoying-Loudmouth does not own Twilight or any of its characters, except… Hey! I'm not finishing this! ALICE! *runs off*_

_AL: If she say's I'll lose, I'm willing to bet against her. TEEHEE! *runs after him*_

_ENJOY!_

CHAPTER 6: ENDLESS PAIN AND SUFFERING

If I hadn't known better, I would of never thought time could move so slowly. I was by Bella's side in moment's, of course, but those moment's felt like years to me, binding me to the horrifying memories like ropes, holding, no, submerging me in the horror. I tried to shake it off – it mattered not what happened to me, as long as my life, my being continued onwards. Bella!

She lay in the same room as the first time, tied down to the grungy as she withered uncontrollably in pain. Her face was pale, paler than usual; her hands, curled up into fists; her eyes, irises wide and lips, her mouth, wide as she screamed, long and loud. It chilled me to the bone to hear her scream like that – I wanted to kill, to torture, to _end _what lowly creature that had inflicted this upon her.

"Bella." I took her hand. She looked towards me wildly.

"Edward!"

"It'll be ok, love, it'll be fine."

"Kill me, Edward, kill me!"

Shock. Horror. Pain. Worry. Anger. Remorse. Pity. More Pain. All these emotions gathered up into one force and threw itself at me. I blinked, and agony coloured my voice.

"I can't. I just can't, Bella."

"Please! I'm begging you, if you love me. Edward!" she shrieked the last part, and a muffled cry came from the corner.

We weren't alone.

Jacob and Rennesme stood in the corner, arms around each other, looking on in horror. The cry had come from Rennemse, and tears streaked her face. Jagged breaths emerged from her mouth as she struggled to take in the situation. Jacob – words could not describe Jacob. A sob choked in his throat, his eyes locked on to mine. His eyes mirrored my pain and anguish, going deeper than I'd imagined…

I tore my gaze away – nothing could compare to Bella's suffering. _Nothing_.

"Daddy;" Rennesme whimpered. I turned my lifeless eyes to hers – shining red in a strange way alien to me – bloodshot, a part of me noted – and forced my dead voice to speak: "What, love?"

Rennesme looked up to Jacob, and nodded. They moved in total sync, one step at a time, until they were beside Bella and myself (Bella failed to notice this). Jacob's eyes fell on Bella and shuddered. Images and questions filled his mind. I hissed.

"How dare you" I growled angrily at him, "how _dare _you?!"

Jacob looked taken back, unsuspecting. Good. How dare he do that – to Rennesme, our daughter.

"Stop it, Dad." Rennemse whispered and I turned to glare at her. Shock crossed her face, but she stood strong. I would of been proud if I hadn't been so angry. I snarled at them, about to pounce...

My phone vibrated.

I took another second to glare at the two – they flinched – before answering the call: "Alice?"

"I CAN'T SEE HER, EDWARD! Tell Jake and Nessie to move away from her!"

"That's not all I want to tell them..." I muttered darkly, before turning to face them.

"Alice wants you to move."

Renneme's face crumpled with pain. Sorrow filled me instantly.

"It's just that she can't see, love, so she needs you and Jake to move away slightly."

I turned towards Jacob. He nodded and gently pulled her back until they were up against the back wall. I nodded in approval, before saying into the phone; "How's that Alice?"

She hesitated.

"Tell me," I whispered so silently I wasn't really sure I had said it.

"I still can't see anything," she gasped painfully, 'I've never experienced this sort of thin – oh!"

My hopes lifted – "Oh?"

Bella screamed, and I instantly felt guilty for feeling hopeful.

"It's almost over – it'll stop before two." Alice explained, "But – it's difficult to say what'll happen – her future keeps changing drastically."

I nodded, knowing full well how her visions worked. Alice changed the subject abruptly.

"Can we come back, now? Rosalie's getting restless – and we'll take good care of Daniel. Besides," she tacked on as an afterthought, "Carlisle needs to use his X-ray."

"I can't risk it."

"Edward; trust me. Nothing is going to happen."

I hesitated. Esme fluttered through.

"Fine. Just keep him away from Bella."

"Done." I could hear the smile in Alice's voice, and the approval from some like Jasper and Rosalie.

The line disconnected.

I tried to mask the emotion in my voice and face as I turned back to Bella.

"Hear that, Bella? It'll stop before two – only five minutes away."

"I didn't hear that," she admitted, no scream apparent in her voice "it's like I've gone half deaf or something," she spoke through trembling lips, eyes closed.

I was shocked. "You're not screaming..." I stated. Something resembling a smile – a smirk? – flashed across her face for the briefest second.

"It hurts you to see me scream," she noted, "so I stopped. Got myself under control – like last time."

My sudden hope plummeted. "You were aware of the pain, last time?" I asked in a dead voice.

"Of course I was, Edward." She sighed.

My teeth ground together.

"Bella, open your eyes." I commanded, I couldn't see how she really was otherwise. She shook her head.

"Everything's... cloudy. Hazy. Like when I was..." she gasped.

"Bella??"

Her eyes snapped open.

I tensed in shock. Venom filled my mouth. Another heartbeat joined the two others. My phone rang.

Bella's eyes were brown.

_See that little button below. Click it. It creates World Peace... no, not this world! MY WORLD! It helps me write better – so do it! NOW!_


	10. The Ambulance

CHAPTER 7: THE AMBULANCE

I could smell her sweet blood in the air; somehow, not smelling her scent for two years has made me weak, unsuspecting. I was barely conscious of my body shifting into a hunting position, a growl rumbling in my throat. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I heard Rennemse's thoughts screaming at me, Esme's trying to calm me. Jacob's thoughts consisted of a single word, "SHIT!" And then, as he smacked into me, 3 of his ribs broke in the process. Rennemse's screams now rang through the room, and Bella sat up, her eyes, no longer golden, glimmering with fear. Esme's arms also enclosed my own, making my attack a hopeless dream, and, all the while, my phone kept vibrating. Why didn't it stop vibrating?!

"Are you insane, man?!" Jacob's voice screamed in my ear, "This is your wife! It's BELLA!"

His voice jolted me back to reality, my eyes locked onto Bella's. She stared back, all fear gone from her face – she looked weak; was she always that weak? No, I don't think so. It must be due to the transformation...ah. She was speaking.

"Ed..ward?" her voice was garbled – another fact towards the exhaustion.

"...Bella?" I asked warily.

"I feel...so weak," she whimpered almost silently. Even I had to strain to hear her.

"Sleep Bella." I cooed. I could see her fighting to keep her eyes open, and it bothered me. My phone stopped vibrating.

"I knew him." She murmured, her eye's closing.

"Who love, Daniel?"

But Bella's eyes had closed, her breathing already slowing, becoming more relaxed. I caught her body as it slump towards the table, more venom filling my mouth as I felt her feeble heartbeat...slowing...in fact, it was barely there. Panic began to course through my body, and, ad Esme looked at me (_Edward?_), I was on the phone. It was answered almost immediately.

"Edward..?"

"Carlisle, there's something wrong. Bella-"

"I'll be there momentarily. Hold on-"

The line disconnected, and I felt Bella's pulse. It was so weak...almost non-existent...

And then Carlisle was there, his hands replacing mine. Worry clouded his thoughts.

_Edward, call an ambulance. NOW._

My fingers were shaking as I drew my phone from my pocket, "What's wrong with her, Carlisle?"

"Lack of breathing...slowing heartbeat...she's going into shock...we have to get her to hospital, or she'll die."

"_Die?!_" Rennemse gasped. Jacob embraced her. My phone dropped from my hand – I saw Esme catch it and leave the room to make the call upon Carlisles hurried instructions. I glared at Carlisle, who was listening to Bella's light, shallow breaths.

"I WON'T let her die!" I finally broke the silence. Carlisle didn't sat, or think, anything.

"Did you hear me?!" I demanded. Carlisle nodded.

"I don't think you can do a thing about it. Her body has become immune to the venom, so if we don't get her body out of this shock..."

"What can we do?" Jacob asked, emotionless.

"We have to get her on an IV...get some fluids into her...-"

"Bella doesn't like IV's."

Carlisle, Jacob and Rennemse turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Bella doesn't like needles. I remember that from when... well, from before." I finished lamely, looking away from Jacob's burning glare.

"I can't help that she doesn't like it, Edward," Carlisle reminded me softly, "It's for her own good."

I sighed, "I know."

The ambulance turned onto the drive.

"Come on, let's move her." Carlisle suggested. I nodded, and took her in my arms, resisting the need to both run her down to the ambulance, and also to sink my teeth into her throat. Instead, I moved at a frustrating human pace, grinding my teeth when I arrived before the ambulance. I took my position, myself crouching on the floor, with Bella in my arms. Jacob stood beside me, again showing no emotion. The ambulance pulled up outside.

"Mommy, mommy." Rennemse whimpered, her small hand on Bella's. A single teardrop fell onto Bella's hand ad Esme tore Rennemse away from Bella, dragging her into the living room. Carlisle opened the front door, before grabbing my arm.

_Edward, go. We'll take care of things here._

"Carlisle..."

_They'll be taking _blood _Edward. It'll be easier if you're not around that kind of temptation._

I shook off his hand, backing up. I watched the ambulance workers, Marcus Pye and Jenna Bullock, as they felt Bella's pulse. Jenna turned to get the syringe.

No-one noticed my flight.

I ran in the opposite direction, my feet barely hitting the ground. I didn't see the crowd of people until I had nearly hit them.

"Edward!" Alice cried, "Did Carlisle reach you?"

I didn't pay attention to her pointless questions, my eyes sought another face. When they found their target, everyone went silent, even Alice.

"Daniel, you have killed my wife, the love of my existence, when she did nothing to harm you. Well, I _will_ avenge her. This day shall be your last."

"Edward, what are you saying?! Bella died?!" Rosalie cried. I ignored her, and left Alice to reassure her, my body shifting into the hunting crouch.

"Edward, listen to what he has to say!" Benjamin tried to console me; "If you still feel this way after he's done, well then kill him. But listen. Please."

I snarled, but no-one moved.

"Edward," Daniel began. I shifted out of the hunting crouch.

"Daniel John Morgan, you have exactly 30 seconds to plead for your life. Begin now."

--

"So," I said in defeat, "You really didn't wish to harm her." Daniel nodded, 'yes, I recognize you now. From the airport, that faithful day."

"I only want to protect her. If I must harm her to do that, then I must do just that." Daniel promised me.

I nodded, and there was a collective sigh of relief from the group surrounding us. I ignored Alice as she was thrown into a vision. It did not concern Bella, and was therefore of no interest to me.

"So... the one I should be trying to kill is.... Aro?" I asked. Daniel immediately said "Yes, that is correct."

Alice, vision free, suddenly asked "How long ago did you _return _Jane, Daniel?"

Daniel, surprised, said "Two weeks ago Thursday. Why do you ask, Alice?"

That was the first time I'd heard him use Alice's name. I started, and waited for Alice to reply.

"Because she just died." Alice whispered.

In the distance, a sparrow shrieked and took off, but even miles away, it was still the loudest noise in the silence that descended upon us.

**Read and Review. That includes you Bianca! Do it now! NOW! And why? Because that little button makes all your wildest dreams come true. For example, when **_**I **_**click the little button, it makes cookies fall from the sky. If Bianca were to click the button, it would kill Bella Swan/Cullen, and Edward would marry her. Now, don't you want to click that little button? :D**


	11. Danielle

CHAPTER 7: DANIELLE

"I don't understand," Carlisle murmured, looking down on Bella's sleeping form. The machine's she was connected to beeped steadily, Bella's heartbeat going at a steady 87 beat's a minute. I sat beside her, holding her hand. The beeping machines didn't need to tell me her pulse, I could feel it myself, I could feel her warmth.

"Neither do I," I admitted, the feeling making me panicked. "I mean, what do I do, Carlisle? I can't live without her,"

"Edward, you know I won't let her die," Carlisle said softly, his tone comforting. I ignored him, didn't even listen to his thoughts. All I could do was stare at this girl lying beside me. If I could weep, I would do so now.

Alice, silent for once, stood beside me, staring blankly at the wall. She wasn't even searching the future. She was still shocked from before, still shocked about Jane's… death. I suppose there was no denying it. Carlisle himself had examined the body, and they were burying her as my cousin, Jane Elizabeth Cullen. This didn't even upset me; make me angry, although I suppose it should.

Rennemse was at home, crying. Jacob was comforting her as, legally, she was still a 3 year old, and as one, was not allowed home by herself. In some distant part of my brain, this amused me, as I was automatically launched into multiple flashbacks of Rennemse's moans, groans, pleas and promises to let us leave her home alone. Fortunately for us, and unfortunately for her, there were always multiple vampires (and wolves) willing to care for her. Funnily enough, she didn't complain when Jacob watched her. Now I knew why. Disgust coursed through me.

Jasper, who was standing outside the door, sent a wave of calm towards me. As I calmed down, I was able to fake a small smile and whisper "Thanks,"

_No problem._

A clock rang, striking eleven, and a familiar looking nurse bustled in.

"I'm terrible sorry, Dr. Cullen, but visiting hours are now over." she informed us, fake sympathy in her tone. Carlisle heard it, and winced just visibly for the human not to see.

"Alice, Edward," Carlisle motioned towards us, thoughts telling me to listen to reason. I tried, I really did. After glaring at the women for several seconds, she didn't even blink, I muttered, "Come on Alice." and took her arm. But, as we left the hospital, I doubled back and crept back into her room.

"Good luck," Alice had whispered. Luck? Hah! I didn't need luck. All I needed was for Bella to recover. It was 23 to midnight when I silently opened Bella's window, slipping in beside her bed. It had been years since I'd done this, and a sense of _déjà vu _swept over me. It was the same as before, yet different. Bella lay, still, not moving as she had once before. The only noises in the room were the machine's beeping, Bella's short, shallow breaths and an occasional moan. I watched in dismay – even though I had not done this to her, it was my fault. And I hated myself for it.

I was pulled out of my guilt trip by the sounds of approaching footsteps. I started, looking for a place to hide. I finally settled for behind the large machines, and had just ducked behind them as the door opened. A nurse, the same one as before, walked in, before pausing for a few moments. I stopped breathing. After a few more seconds, she walked cautiously next to Bella's bed. She stood there for a few moments, before drawing a syringe from her pocket. I watched, confused. Bella didn't require any medication or shots – what was going on? I scanned her mind quickly, and instantly understood. Still, I decided to see what would happen – I would stop her before she harmed Bella, of course, but still… I was curious. Fingers trembling, the nurse whispered "I'm sorry, Isabella, but I have to save my brother. You tormented him, drove him mad. But I will save him from his fate."

_Enough is enough. _My mind instructed me quietly, and I stood up before saying quite clearly "Danielle."

She jumped, the syringe slipping from her hands.

"Wha-what?!" she gasped, taking in my sudden appearance. When she recognized me, her eyes widened.

"I.. I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but visiting hours are over, and I'll have to ask you-"

"Danielle, don't."

Tears welled up in Danielle's eyes, her irises, a clear blue, wide. "You don't understand," she moaned, her fists clenching, "She tortured him, didn't even recognize he existed. And he loved her. I knew," she was sobbing now, clutching her heart, "Right here. He loved her more than his own twin! He loved her more than his own parents! And she left him. You don't know how much I hate her for that."

"But still," I murmured, "to be willing to kill her;"

"If she's dead, then maybe he'll move on. Maybe not. I don't know. It's worth the risk."

"And what if she doesn't move on?" I asked coldly, "What if he truly loves her, and he doesn't move on? He spends the rest of his existence mourning her? And hating you for killing her?"

"Then I'll of been wrong!" she yelled, "But at least I tried." She whispered, slumping to her knees. I glared coldly at her, and this time she winced. I bent down and picked up the syringe, examining it. Printed in black lettering was the word "MORPHINE". I looked down at her, "Morphine?"

"Her heart rate is already slow," Danielle whispered, "I only want it to slow to a stop."

"She's dying anyway," my voice broke when I said the word. I turned back to Bella and brushed her hair back from her face. There was silence for a few moments.

"I know. I know she's dying." She murmured so quietly that no human could of heard her, "And I know Daniel doesn't know that HE did it." She curled up into a ball. "It would kill him if he knew he killed her."

"Maybe he'd deserve it."

"Aren't you being just a little sceptical, vampire?" she hissed at me, and for the first time, I looked at her face. Danielle's face was framed with short black hair. Her face was angular, and yet soft – it matched her blue eyes. She didn't resemble Daniel in the slightest.

"What?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Nothing."

A second set of footsteps sounded on the hallway floor. I scanned the thoughts of their owner.

"It's Aro!" I moaned quietly, cursing mentally. Danielle gasped.

"Quick! Get Bella out of her while I distract him!"

I blinked, "Why?"

"Because. If I killed her, I'd just be giving Aro what he wants. He made my life a misery. I won't let him do it to you as well."

I snorted, "How charitable of you." A faint smile touched her lips.

"Quick, before he hears you!"

I nodded, and gathered Bella up into my arms. With only a momentary pause, I dropped out the window. My feet hit the ground just as I heard the door open. Danielle sucked in a single breath, and I heard a cheerful "Aro! What brings you here?"

"Danielle, my child!" Aro cried in joy, "How is our little project coming along, hmm?"

I heard Danielle curse in her head, before replying "It's already done, Aro. I injected the morphine into Isabella's veins as the Cullen's left the hospital."

"I see." Aro's tome was mild, and I could hear the disbelief ringing in his mind, "Where is she, anyway?"

Danielle began to sweat, "She was taken to intensive care," she stammered, shifting her feet. Aro raised an eyebrow, but "I see." was all he said before he frowned, "But why is the window open?" he asked sweetly. Danielle flinched; this didn't escape Aro's notice. I listened in horror as plans formed in his mind.

"Oh. Well, um, it was stuffy in here, so I opened the window." She talked so quickly any human would ask her to repeat herself. Not Aro. He just smiled, "Of course."

Very deliberately, he took a step towards Danielle, who just closed her eyes as Aro leaned in to whisper: "And why did I hear you tell Edward Antony Masen Cullen to take Isabella away while you distracted me?"

Danielle's eyes flew open as she gasped, backing up into the wall. NO! I wanted to shout, but Bella's heartbeat stuttered, and I knew if I spoke all three of us would be killed. Still, I remained to listen to Danielle's final moments. Perhaps I owed her that much, at least.

"Why did you do it?" Aro asked, open curiosity and disgust in his voice.

Danielle looked up, and as a tear sparkled on her cheek, she mouthed "Because the dream had to end."

I was long gone before Danielle's blood cooled. I ran full speed towards our home, Bella limp in my arms. But even miles away I could not escape the knowledge that Aro had sunk his teeth into Danielle's neck, and the guilt that accompanied it. I knew, and yet I could not stop it. I didn't stop running until Alice and Carlisle were in view. There were no words exchanged; Carlisle simply took Bella from me and left to connect her up to the IV's again. Emmett, Jacob and Rosalie could protect her. Meanwhile, Alice and I took each others hands and ran swiftly towards where the last remaining member of the Morgan family was waiting. Alice asked no questions – she already knew. I'd let her do the talking. As we arrived, two words flashed through her mind.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
